Okhwang
|-|Base= |-|Dante's Body= |-|Prime= Summary The King, also known as the Jade Emperor (Okhwang in Korean), is the main antagonist of The God of High School from chapter 3 onwards, and is the leader of Nox, a mysterious organization that enforces the cosmic hierarchy. He is an ancient deity that has existed for ages and rules the Heavenly Realm but descended into the mortal realm to monitor the collection of life energy from humans, which the gods use to extend their already considerable lifespans. However, his current body is deteriorating quickly and has been investing much of his time and power into creating the ideal successor (Dante). Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-B, higher with Re-Taekwondo | At least 4-B, higher with the Blade of Tathagata, higher with Re-Taekwondo, higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture | At least 4-B Name: The King, Jade Emperor, Okhwang, Old Man Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old, likely older Classification: God, Leader of Nox Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis (choked King Uma remotely from distance ), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Swordsman, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Power Mimicry (Copied Jeahbongchim Acupuncture from Mori Hui after the latter demonstrated it on him), Accelerated Development (Learnt how to use Re-Taekwondo techniques after seeing it performed by Hui Mo-Ri), Reactive Power Level (Re-Taekwondo has been stated to be a martial art that changes power levels), Statistics Amplification, Reduction, Healing and Healing Negation via Acupuncture and Pressure Points, Energy Blasts, Soul Absorption, Resurrection of the dead (through Energy Stones), Can empower others, Spaceflight, Physics Manipulation (Can control the fundamental forces of physics, such as Gravity, Magnetism, Electricity, Strong Force and Weak Force, Acceleration, Inertia, Friction e.t.c.), Portal Creation, Immortality (Type 1 and 6), Possession (Stole Dante's body for his own), Limited Spatial Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can bend space using gravity to reflect back damage towards opponent), Durability Negation with Weak Force (Can manipulate force on subatomic levels to damage opponents), Non-Physical Interaction (Dragged the ghost of King Uma and separated her from Seung-Chul), Extrasensory Perception (Could sense Ilpyo from an entire solar system away), Teleportation with the Cane of the Sage, Resistance to harsh temperatures (Fought Ilpyo and Mori in the vacuum of space), Can't be harmed by humans naturally (The Taboo placed on humans prevented them from harming divine entities without the use of martial arts) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Fought both Ilpyo Park and Mori Jin, and easily dealt with them both), likely Solar System level (Was exerting little to no effort against Ungnyeo and Mori Hui even after the latter boosted his power by 72 times), higher with Re-Taekwondo | At least Solar System level (Was beating Mori Hui even after the latter was boosted by several of his allies. He was only beaten after Mori Hui got the original Yeoui, and Okhwang had his power sealed by the Holy Grail), higher with the Blade of Tathagata, higher with Re-Taekwondo, higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture | At least Solar System level (In his prime, he effortlessly defeated the Monkey King and his army of 12 billion. In addition, the Dante body he possessed was poisoned, and he was not fighting at full power the entire time, making his prime state much stronger) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reacted to Mori Jin's blitz from another solar system) | Massively FTL+ (Should be much faster with a more youthful body) | Likely at least Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class Y via power-scaling (Can lift the Ruyi Jingu with the help of his Gravity Manipulation abilities) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+, likely Solar System Class (Far superior to Mori Jin), higher with Re-Taekwondo | At least Solar System Class (Much stronger than before and could match Mori Hui even while the latter was boosted by the powers of numerous other characters), higher with the Blade of Tathagata, higher with Re-Taekwondo, higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture | At least Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Tanked the collision of two planets without injury, can effortlessly take blows from Mori Jin, and withstand the force of Re-Taekwondo techniques with little drawback) | At least Solar System level (Can withstand the force of his own strikes, wears the same Robe of the Sage as Daewi Han which was able to withstand the combined attacks of several Gods such as Uriel), higher with the Blade of Tathagata, higher with Jeahbongchim Acupuncture | At least Solar System level Stamina: High, although weakened in his old age, he is still able to keep up with other gods like Mori Jin in combat for extended periods of time, but doing so strains his health Range: Extended melee range with his cane, Several hundred kilometers with the Sword of Tathagata (a single swing cut all the way from Seoul to Seogwipo Island, which is 481km away, Several AU with telekinesis (pulled planets across a solar system) Standard Equipment: * Cane of the Sage: A magical staff that allows him to create portals to travel between the Human Realm, Sage Realm, and Divine Realm. * Blade of Tathagata: A mystical katana that the King can summon out of thin air. By simply unsheathing the Blade, the King was able to slice the Earth from where he stood in Seoul to the Seogwipo Island. This sword is sharp enough to cleanly cleave through the Yongpyo and allowed The King to defeat the Monkey King and his army of twelve billion demons in a single battle. Intelligence: The King, having lived for countless years, is immensely powerful and skilled combatant, managing to defeat the likes of the Monkey King, King Uma, and the Nine-Tailed Guardian in quick succession despite his old age. He is a master of hand-to-hand combatant and is an incredibly skilled swordsman, maintaining a surprisingly amount of agility despite his old age and clashing furiously with Mori Jin in melee combat. He is also a master manipulator, having orchestrated the events of the series for centuries and managing to sway Mori Hui, Mori Jin's clone to his side until the death of Daewi Han. Weaknesses: His current mortal body is aging and deteriorating at a very rapid rate; he is nowhere near his full power and has low levels of stamina, this weakness is abolished when he transfers into Dante. He's somewhat overconfident at times and is prone to tunnel vision Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fundamental Forces Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the universe. He can use them to replicate and manipulate virtually every naturally occurring phenomena on Earth. * Gravity Manipulation: The King's most frequently used ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes, ranging from lifting Yeoui to throwing planets. ** The King: Throwing A Planet: The King combines his telekinesis and gravity manipulation abilities to grab two planets and direct them towards his foes. ** Attraction: The King manipulates the gravitational pull between two objects to pull his foes closer to him. ** Repulsion: The King reverses the gravitational pull between two objects to send foes flying away. * Velocity Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate the velocity of anything in his vicinity, manipulating the air around Yeoui to create drag that stopped the staff from reaching him. * Friction Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate frictional forces to easily ward off foes attempting to grapple him, forcing them to slip off him as if they were grabbing a lubricated surface. ** Inertia: The King manipulates inertia to maximize his striking force, ensuring that his next attack suffers from no loss of speed or power. ** Zero Friction: The King lowers friction coefficient of his body to zero, allowing him to brush off virtually any shock with ease. ** Zero Inertia + Zero Frictional Force: The King reduces the inertia and frictional force of his foe's movements to zero, effectively nullifying it. * Electromagnetic Manipulation: The King manipulates electromagnetic forces to redirect electricity-based attacks, allowing him to dodge the Geunwoodin's lightning strikes. * Weak Force Manipulation: The King is able to manipulate forces at the subatomic level, allowing him to simply grip his target's arm to tear it clean off or reduce object to pieces. * Strong Force Manipulation: The King can manipulate the forces that binds subatomic particles to mimic nuclear fusion ** Big Bang: The King creates a ball of nuclear energy that he claimed will "reduce Asia to Stone Age". He also claimed to have used this technique in the past to "Flood" the earth. Key: Base | With Dante's Body | Prime Gallery The King Throwing a Planet.png|The King: Throwing a Planet The Powers of Okhwang.jpg|Kim Oong-Nyuh describes The King's powers Drag.PNG|The King manipulating Drag to prevent the Ruyi Jingu from reaching him FrictionalForce.PNG|The King manipulating Frictional Forces to toss off attackers ElectromagneticForce.PNG|The King manipulating Electromagnetic Forces to narrowly divert Mo-Ri Hui's Lightning TheKingWeakForce.jpg|The King manipulating Weak Force to tear off Mo-Ri Hui's arm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Cane Users Category:Possession Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Leaders Category:Stone Walls Category:Physics Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Staff Users Category:Air Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 4